Overleg gebruiker:Aesopos
Bucurestean 14 mei 2007 16:22 (UTC) :Ook een welkom van mij! Ik hoop dat we met jou weer een actieve gebruiker rijker zijn :p 14 mei 2007 16:26 (UTC) ::En nóg een welkom van de president 14 mei 2007 18:07 (UTC) Uitnodiging Civitas Libertas Je wou aan het water wonen: Civitas Libertas-Strand, er zijn strandvilla's aan de kust ;-) 15 mei 2007 15:00 (UTC) Grondwet Op Forum:Stemlokaal#Grondwet is er nu een stemming om Gebruiker:SPQRobin/Grondwet klad goed te keuren. Het is lang, dus neem je tijd om het te lezen. Het is van belang om een goede wet te hebben en tegelijk veel vrijheid (Libertas) te hebben! Groeten, 16 mei 2007 20:06 (UTC) TV Hey Aesopos. Ben je geïnteresseerd in een eigen TV-zender? De Pacifix Media Group zou namelijk zelf een tv-station willen oprichten, net als Terra en MenM Corp. Als je geïnteresseerd zou zijn, laat je me maar iets weten. 6 jun 2007 18:00 (UTC). :Ik heb er eens over nagedacht. Zou een TV-zender uitsluitend met leerrijke programma's interessant kunnen zijn ? Natuurlijk geen saaie boel, daar hebben we genoeg voorbeelden van. Maar iets aparts, iets waarnaar iedereen uitkijkt. Voor het inhoudelijke wil ik wel zorgen maar de technische kant (beelden etc.) moet ik gezien mijn onkunde op dit gebied, aan een specialist ter zake geven. Wat denkt U ? Aesopus 8 jun 2007 06:31 (UTC) ::Wel, tijdelijk is er een verbod op nieuwe media, maar je kan wel enkele uurtjes op Q-TV krijgen. 8 jun 2007 10:26 (UTC) :::Heb zopas naar de uitzending "alles kan beter gekeken". Ik heb er echt van genoten. Hilarisch! Aesopus 8 jun 2007 10:54 (UTC) ::::Een soort Discovery channel dus, hier zou ik ook wel aan mee willen werken.Bob I 13 jun 2007 12:46 (UTC) europese vlag? Ik las dat je een europese vlag naast je naam zou willen zien? Mogelijk kan ik je helpen 8 jun 2007 14:24 (UTC) :Dat vind ik dolfijn. Ik moet straks weg maar laat je berichtje achter, ik kom er morgen op terug. Aesopus 8 jun 2007 16:13 (UTC) ::Ik kan je ook helpen. 1) je moet de vlag van Wikipedia 'jatten'. Twee, kleiner maken met "Nummer"px, 3) Een sjabloon maken (bijv Aesopos/HT), daar Aesopos + vlag in stoppen, naar Mijn voorkeuren gaan en daar invullen, en dan opslaan. Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 16:40 (UTC) :::De Europese vlag is al geüpload, dus je moet 'em niet meer jatten 8 jun 2007 18:21 (UTC) ::::Ben blij dat de je de vlag hebt willen uploaden, k' hou namelijk niet van jatten (nu enkel nog zien hoe het eruit ziet. :::::Wanneer iemand iets van iemand "jat" blijft de "bejatte" toch maar met een wrange nasmaak en een hoop vragen zitten. En ik kan er van meespreken ... ik werd reeds meermaals "bejat". Maar wat wil je, als iemand erop uit is je te "bejatten" kan je bitter weinig doen. Bovendien: gestolen goed gedijt niet goed. Vandaar, beste Alexandru, ben ik niet de geknipte partner. Aesopus 9 jun 2007 11:42 (UTC) ::::::Ik ben hier terug: hoe kan ik die vlag nu voor mijn naam plakken ? Aesopus 9 jun 2007 11:46 (UTC) . Waar kan ik nog andere van die leuke dingetjes als de vinden ? Ik zou er graag een paar "in collectie" nemen. Aesopus 9 jun 2007 11:51 (UTC) # Je maakt een sjabloon: Gebruiker:Aesopos/HT en zet daar de inhoud van je handtekening in (+ vlag) # Je maakt er nog een: Gebruiker:Aesopos/HT2 en zet daar # Bij mijn voorkeuren zet je bij persoonlijke handtekening: :::::::Het het geprobeerd, en zie wat er uit komt : [[Afbeelding:Europese Unie.png|18px Aesopus]] 10 jun 2007 09:29 (UTC) # Vink daaronder het vakje aan en sla op; Voila! en ondertekenen met vier tildes 9 jun 2007 11:53 (UTC) (momenteel is er alleen maar smile) :Ik slaag er maar niet in de Europese vlag voor mijn naam te krijgen en heb dan ook, in stil overleg met mezelf, beslist mij vanaf heden nog enkel met het editen van gewone tekst bezig te houden. De rest laat ik over aan de specialisten ! Aesopus 10 jun 2007 07:09 (UTC) ::Je zet er 18px voor. 10 jun 2007 09:16 (UTC) :::Nog eens geprobeerd en ... 18px 10 jun 2007 09:35 (UTC) ::::En je naam niet vergeten. Alexandru eq. 10 jun 2007 09:35 (UTC) ::::: EN hier komt de allerlaatste poging van een hoogbejaarde internetsmurfer: smilesmile 18px Aesopus 10 jun 2007 09:37 (UTC) :::::: What a day, thanks to your help I made it (somewhat) ... smile 18px Aesopus 10 jun 2007 09:38 (UTC) :Nog een laatste tip: gebruik Aesopos (zie bewerkingspagina), met een link. Alexandru eq. 10 jun 2007 09:44 (UTC) :: Het wordt met de minuut ingewikkelderd, maar nu moet ik weg ! 18px Aesopus 10 jun 2007 09:46 (UTC) :::[[Afbeelding:Europese Unie.png|18px Aesopus]] 10 jun 2007 15:57 (UTC) Nee, 18px Aesopos :). Alexandru eq. 10 jun 2007 15:58 (UTC) :::: en nu , [[Afbeelding:Europese Unie.png|18px Aesopos :).]] 10 jun 2007 16:09 (UTC) :w8, onder "Teken voor ondertekening, heb je daar wel een vinkje gezet? Alexandru eq. 10 jun 2007 16:10 (UTC) ::::: met de moed der wanhoop en een "Emoticon:Confused" : 18px Aesopos :). 10 jun 2007 16:15 (UTC) :::::: confused ... I made it, I made it, YOU made it !!! a million thanks smile smile :::::: and ... Great. Alexandru eq. 10 jun 2007 16:32 (UTC) : Vraagje: denk je dat er een mogelijkheid bestaat mijn vlag wat duidelijker/groter te maken ? 18px Aesopos :). 10 jun 2007 16:37 (UTC) ::Hoe groter het aantal px hoe groter de afbeelding, dus bijvoorbeeld 25 px. Alexandru eq. 10 jun 2007 16:40 (UTC) ::: Waw, het werkt 25px Aesopos :). 10 jun 2007 16:44 (UTC) ::::Je hebt 30x gedaan ipv 30px. :p Alexandru eq. 10 jun 2007 16:57 (UTC) Burger! Proficiat, je bent nu burger! 11 jun 2007 17:30 (UTC) :Ben vooral een trotse burger. Ik heb lang overlegd waar ik zou komen wonen, want overal is het even leuk, maar een mens moet toch uiteindelijk een keuze maken. 35px Aesopos :). 11 jun 2007 17:33 (UTC) :: (Je bent burger na 50 edits in de hoofdnaamruimte) 11 jun 2007 17:35 (UTC) HT Aesopos, zou je de afbeelding in je HT niet wat kleiner willen maken? Zo'n 18px ofzoiets. 11 jun 2007 18:39 (UTC) :Als ik de afbeelding kleiner maar, zie je niet meer dat het de vlag van Europa is. Vormen die extra px een probleem ? 35px Aesopos 13 jun 2007 08:51 (UTC) Toch even uitproberen: 18px Aesopos. :Neen, de Europese vlag is niet meer herkenbaar bij 18px. Maar als iemand een voorstel heeft, van harte welkom ! 35px Aesopos 13 jun 2007 10:17 (UTC) ::Ik kan natuurlijk ook mijn naam aanpassen en in kleur zetten zodat hij er Europees gaat uitzien. Maar dan heb ik hééééél wat hulp nodig ! 35px Aesopos 13 jun 2007 10:20 (UTC) :Toch zou ik erg graag hebben dat je de afbeelding verkleint, nee domineert ze elke OP en dat is te veel van het goede. 14 jun 2007 07:47 (UTC) ::Vind je dit beter ? 25px Aesopus 14 jun 2007 08:05 (UTC) Build NV 13 jun 2007 13:02 (UTC) : Hallo Aesopos ik heb gemerkt dat je wilt meewerken,welke functie zou je graag hebben? 14 jun 2007 07:43 (UTC) ::Hebben jullie nood aan een denktank ? 35px Aesopus 14 jun 2007 08:03 (UTC) ::Kunnen we wel gebruiken. Maar vergeet geen bureau te maken op de directiepagina te maken. 15 jun 2007 07:46 (UTC) Spectaculaire wedstrijd die u niet mag missen + vraag een persoonlijk reisadvies aan Saludos, Alexandru eq. 14 jun 2007 15:37 (UTC) Greetings from anonymous 25px Aesopus 15 jun 2007 06:10 (UTC) Logo Is deze goed? gr, Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 14:26 (UTC) Afbeelding:Logo Amalfi.png Origineel en zeer zomers vind ik dit. Bedankt 25px Aesopus 16 jun 2007 15:30 (UTC) :You're welcome! Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 15:34 (UTC) Vakantie Boek nu je (wintersport/zomer)vakantie in Piatra, op deze pagina! Alexandru eq. 17 jun 2007 14:43 (UTC) :Interesse in een mooi châletje aan de voet van de Il Montagna (3428 m)? Alexandru eq. 17 jun 2007 15:37 (UTC) ::Om te kopen of te huren ? Nu ik zie dat beslist werd niet op mijn voorstel in te gaan en de berg toch niet op te nemen in het beschermd patrimonium, kan ik mij misschien als gids inzetten om de bezoekers alsnog te leren hoe met de het berglandschap om te gaan. Kwestie van: wanneer iedereen voor zijn eigen deur veegt is het overal netjes 25px Aesopus 17 jun 2007 15:43 (UTC) :::Huren. Eh.. ja hoor, dat is goed. Alexandru eq. 17 jun 2007 16:18 (UTC) ::::OK, ik zal het pand eind volgende week betrekken en eer een "gem" van maken. Nog even geduld, ik moet nog een paar zaken regelen en dan kom ik er wonen. Il Montagna, here I come ! Wil je volgende week, tijdens mijn afwezigheid een oogje in het zeil houden zodat kapers geen kans krijgen ? 25px Aesopus 17 jun 2007 16:49 (UTC) :::::eh.. ja hoor. :p Heb je al een naam voor 't châletje (laat maar, je mag m ook kopen hoor :p). Alexandru eq. 17 jun 2007 16:58 (UTC) :::::nee, maar 'k zal er volgende week tijdens mijn retraite over kunnen nadenken. 'k Wil er iets van maken dat vriend en vijand verbaast. ttys 25px Aesopus 17 jun 2007 18:19 (UTC) SHBB He Aesopos, ben je soms geinteresseerd in een baan bij SHBB? je krijgt dan 10% van de aandelen.Bob I 8 jul 2007 13:06 (UTC) :Zonder dat ik één van m'n zaakjes moet inleveren ? 20px Aesopus 8 jul 2007 14:18 (UTC) ::jep.Bob I 8 jul 2007 17:29 (UTC) :::It's a deal ! Wat moet ik doen ? 20px Aesopus 9 jul 2007 05:30 (UTC) ::::Wat dacht je van PR-chef en de CEO van enkele bedrijven zoals Toys United en SFL?Bob I 9 jul 2007 16:26 (UTC) :::::Pr en CEO zint me wel, maar 'k vrees dat ik niet zo goed ben met Toys. (In mijn tijd waren die er nog niet) en om er nu nog nog aan te beginnen ! Fruit4you zie ik wel zitten, en SFL moet ik nog eens van dichtbij bekijken. k' Wil natuurlijk niet dat je me in dienst neemt en achteraf grandioos ontgoocheld bent. Kom er nog op terug. Tot straks 20px Aesopus 9 jul 2007 16:58 (UTC) ::::::OK, akkoord, wat verwacht je van je nieuwbakken PR ? 20px Aesopus 9 jul 2007 17:11 (UTC) :::::::Maak een beetje goede reclame, dus niet alleen op Overleg van gebruikers. ik wil dat er meer mensen komen werken en dat aandelen gewild worden.Bob I 9 jul 2007 17:17 (UTC) ::::::::OK, een actieplan dus. k' Zal er eens grondig over nadenken. 20px Aesopus 9 jul 2007 17:24 (UTC) Stijl Beste Aesopos, het is altijd heel duidelijk te zien welke artikels van jouw hand zijn. Daarom zou ik je graag vragen je stijl een beetje uniform te maken aan die van de rest. Enkele raadgevingen: * Meer dan een witregel hoeft nooit * Werk met titeltjes, da's overzichtelijker. * Vaste onderdelen als geschiedenis of bestuur zijn altijd handig * Vergeet je categorieën niet * Maak ook interne links (bv. Libertaans bedrijf > Libertaans bedrijf) * Je onderwerp altijd 1 keer in vet zetten Oke? 't Zijn raadgevingen, zodat het voor ons allen wat eenvoudiger wordt. 8 jul 2007 15:44 (UTC) : Capice, 'k zal m'n best doen. Voor de rest, bedankt voor de tips. 20px Aesopus 8 jul 2007 15:51 (UTC) ::Snix // 8 jul 2007 17:12 (UTC) :::Je doet het al beter maar ik zou je graag nog enkele dingen laten weten. Ik heb gezien dat je heel veel winkeltjes hebt gemaakt. Heel leuk en origineel, maar toch zou ik je vragen er minder te maken. Tracht ze misschien wat langer of beter te maken. Zo ook je stijl. Je moet bv. niet inspringen (dit tekentje ( : ) vermijden). En vergeet je categorieën niet! En... tenslotte, je afbeeldingen. Ik heb liever dta je een goede afbeelding upload dat er een van het internet te gebruiken adhv een externe link. Zo kunnen we de grootte en de kaders niet aanpassen. Wil je er aub op letten, want dit geeft mij heel veel werk. 11 jul 2007 07:48 (UTC) ::::Sorry, maar ik dacht dat jullie het winkelcentrum vlug vol wilden. Zal er dus geen meer bijmaken maar de bestaande aanpassen. Dat inspringen deed ik omdat ik dat in bestaande pagina's zo veel tegenkom, dus hiermee afgeschaft. Maar wat zijn die categorieën waar je naar verwijst, dat begrijp ik ook al niet. Wat betreft die afbeeldingen, ik zou niet weten waar anders dan op het internet ik die zou kunnen halen. Ik heb al verschillende keren vruchteloos geprobeerd een afbeelding te uploaden, maar begrijp er niets van. Dat van die kadertjes klopt inderdaad, zo had ik het ook willen hebben. Ach ja, zoals ze in het Duits zeggen: "Es ist noch nie ein Meister vom Himmel gefallen". Bedankt voor de vele goede raad. 'k Zal m'n best doen. Please be patient. Thanks 20px Aesopus 11 jul 2007 07:56 (UTC) ::::::Die cat's zijn er om alle artikels van een zelfde onderwerp (winkels, sport, beginnetjes...) te bundelen. Je zet er gewoon: Categorie:Winkel en het is aan een cat toegevoegd. :Die inspringen zijn alleen voor op overlegpagina's (zoals hier) en als je een speciale lay-out wilt (dit is dan wel niet voor gewone artikels). Een afbeelding uploaden is niet moeilijk hoor. Je gaat naar een site (bv. Wikimedia Commons) en slaat daar een afbeelding op je PC op, of je hebt er al éen op je PC staan. Je gaat naar 'Upload bestand' en bij oorspronkelijke bestandsnaam klik je op bladeren. Je haalt de gewenste afbeeldingen van je PC en daaronder typ je de naam. Bv. Wrapping_Up.png Bij samenvatting zet je zoiets als: je naam, wat er op de afbeelding staat en de categorieën (bv. Categorie:Afbeeldingen Oude Wijk). Bij licentie kies je hetgeen dat meest past, niet zo moeilijk. Dan is het gewoon uploaden en je bent klaar. 11 jul 2007 08:02 (UTC). :::::::Dus, nog veel werk aan de winkel voor mij want afbeeldingen op mijn Pc heb ik bij mijn weten niet ! Bedankt, en ik ben blij dat je een oogje in het zeil blijft houden voor wat betreft mijn "editing" (als je dat dan al zo kan noemen!) 20px Aesopus 11 jul 2007 08:17 (UTC) ::::::::Heb zopas een afbeelding binnengehaald, maar hij staat niet op de pagina van GMF-CAVE. En nu ? 20px Aesopus 12 jul 2007 16:36 (UTC) Journalistiek Dit krantje lijkt me wel iets voor jou, Global. Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 12:34 (UTC) :Had ik ook al gedacht. Kant en klaar voor een neanderthaler. Heb al een bijdrage klaar maar moet nu tot morgen wachten. Moet ik eerst met AL bespreken of mag ik er dan op los typen ? 20px Aesopus 11 jul 2007 12:38 (UTC) ::Ehm.. is het goed als je tot morgen w8? Ik zit nu namelijk met een probleempje, en onder het kopje "Binnenlands" wil ik twee artikelen hebben (twee rijen). Misschien ben ik ook na een half uurtje klaar, maar dan is al het nieuws voor vandaag al.. geschreven. Misschien kun je vandaag al bijdragen aan de website (die ik zo ga maken)? Misschien dat er daar meer nieuwtjes op komen te staan ofzo. Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 12:42 (UTC) :::Misschien kun je strax wat binnenlands nieuws schrijven, als je daar zin in hebt? Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 12:45 (UTC) ::::'t Zal voor morgen zijn, moet straks weg. 20px Aesopus 11 jul 2007 12:47 (UTC) :::::Ga je gang! :). Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 12:52 (UTC)